Dreamclan and the Rogues
by Moonfeather24
Summary: 'More strangers will come. When born are the lark and the moon, The raven will learn to chase away the strangers under the guidence of a whispering echo. However in the end, The lark and the moon will decide who lives and who dies.' The prophecy is given to the Dreamclan medicine caet the night Dreamstars kits are born. What could it mean?
1. Prologue and Allegiance

The night sky was dark above the shadowed and silent forest. Five shadows moved silently along an unlit path. The silence was only broken by the soft crunch of paw steps on brittle fall leaves that littered the forest ground.

The battle-scarred five cats reached an empty clearing surround by stone. The stone mounds had caves sunk into them that looked like they will house cats well. The lead cat turned to the cats beside him. He was a large ginger tom with black paws. His green gaze settled on the plump ginger she-cat close by him.

"Fox i am so sorry we lost our home. I swear to find us a new home one where our kits can be born safely." He promised the she-cat.

"Oh Flame, do not apologize for what those nasty two-legs did. That is not your fault," Fox meowed gently. "Besides, this clearing seems safe, we can stay here."

Flame purred and brushed his muzzle against hers before turning his attention to two of the other cats with them, "Red, how is Grass holding out?"

Red looked at his leader bleary eyed, "i agree with Fox, lets stay here, Grass won't last much longer Flame,"

Flame turned his gaze to the white and grey she-cat leaning against the dark ginger tom. She was covered in blood from an injury the two-legs had caused her.

"I agree as well," the final cat spoke up. "If we stay here i can treat her easier."

"Very well, we will stay here." Flame agreed as the fluffy grey tom who had spoken padded over to the white and grey she-cat. _they deserve a better home than this._ The thought caused Flame to narrow his eyes gazing at his loyal band of followers. _I will find us a new home._

* * *

In a far off clearing, two cats sat side by side in a near silent clearing. Faint mews and crys echoed from a thick bramble den off to the side. The she-cat was a jet black cat with green eyes. The tom sitting beside her was a mottled brown whose amber eyes glinted with sadness.

The she-cat fixed the tom with her green gaze, "I know you mourn over the still born kit but your mate still h as three healthy kits Dreamstar."

"But Willowsong! That poor she-kit will never see the light of day nor the sounds and smells of the forest." Te tom protested.

"She will experience those things in StarClan's forest," Willowsong reassured him, "trust in StarCan, they will keep your daughter safe."

"Speaking of StarClan, did you not call me out here because you've received a sign?" Dreamstar asked staring at the black she-cat.

Willowsong lifted her head to look at the sky, "I had a dream. There i was visited by Songstep and Blossomheart."

"What did they say?" Dreamstar asked anxiously as he remembered the two she-cats that had died in a battle with rogues two moons before.

"they told me '_More strangers will come. When born are the lark and the moon, The raven will learn to chase away the strangers under the guidence of a whispering echo. However in the end, The lark and the moon will decide who lives and who dies_.' that is what i was told." Willowsong murmered quietly.

"What does it mean?" Dreamstar asked hiding the dread locking up his joints.

"A great change is coming; it will be brought by strangers." Willowsong meowed gravely before rising to her paws and padding away.

Dreamstar watched her go before looking to the stars. _StarClan, help me guide my clan safely in these times to come._ He thought before rising to his paws. The mottled brown tom padded over to the bramble den and slipped inside to greet his new kits and welcome them to DreamClan.

* * *

**_DreamClan_**

**Leader**- Dreamstar - a mottled brown tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy** - Tornheart - a dark tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat** - Willowsong - black she-cat with green eyes.

-**apprentice** - Featherstorm - pale grey blue eyed she-cat

**Warriors**-

Crowheart - black tom with blue eyes.

-**Apprentice** - Sagepaw

Fallowheart - pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Jumpfur - pale russet furred tom.

Icestorm - white furred green eyed tom.

- **Apprentice** - Frostpaw

Tigerfang - golden tabby tom with green eyes.

- **Apprentice** - Fernpaw

Shyleaf - pale silver she-cat with green eyes

Mintbreeze - Pale tabby she-cat

Berryfern - russet furres she-cat with green eyes.

Stormfear - a dark grey tom with blind pale amber eyes.

Stonetail - Grey tom

Cherrywhisker- Bright ginger she-cat

Corntail - ginger and white she-cat

Blackbreeze - black and white tom

- **apprentice** - Plumpaw

**Apprentices**-

Plumpaw - ginger tom **mentor**: Blackbreeze

Sagepaw - grey tom **mentor**: Crowheart

Fernpaw - mottled grey she-cat **mentor**: Tigerfang

Frostpaw - pale grey nearly white she-cat **mentor**: Icestorm

**Queens** -

Bluesayer - dark grey furred she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Dreamstars kits) Ravenkit(black tom kit with blue eyes) Mosskit(large calico tom kit with green eyes) Robinkit(pale brown tom kit with amber eyes)

Skyleap - Grey and white she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother of Crowhearts kits) Moonkit(silver tabby she-kit with one white paw and blue eyes) Echokit (tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes, blind in right eye.) Whisperkit (pale creamy brown she-kit with green eyes)

**Elders** -

Roseleaf - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Silverstep - silver tabby she-cat

Jaycatcher - grey tom with one white paw

Forestsong - brown and black she-cat

Flinchfall - jittery black and white tom

**_The Rogues_**

**Boss** - Flame - ginger tom with black paws and green eyes

**Healers** -

Patch - fluffy grey tom

Buffy - grey she-cat

Snow - grey and white she-cat

**Others** -

Bird- brown she-cat

Stone - black and grey tom

Thorn -brown tom

Red - dark ginger tom

Sun - bright ginger she-cat

**Mothers** -

Fox - ginger she-cat with green eye. (Mother of Flame's kits) Lark(white she-cat with blue eyes) Mirror(black and white she-cat with green eyes)

Grass- white and grey she-cat. (Mother of Red's kits) Rift (Dark grey tom) Shadow (Black tom) Secret(grey she-kit) Leaf (pale ginger she-kit)


	2. Chapter 1: Moonkit Arrives

Murmurs echoed through the darkening camp clearing. In the nursery, the kits could barely hear the murmurs over the groaning and grunting of the grey and white heap in a nearby nest.

"What's wrong with Skyleap? Is she sick?" A young calico tom asked the black she-cat who came and went with bundles of herbs. Another kit watched seated next to the calico, He was jet black and had stiff green eyes that watched curiously.

"Do not worry Mosskit, she is not sick, her kits are coming. This is not her first litter so she will be fine," The black she-cat meowed gently.

"Mosskit! Ravenkit! Come back here at once and stop bothering Willowsong! Skyleap may not want young eyes watching as she gives birth. Why don't you two be good kits like your brother and go to sleep." A dark furred queen meowed crossly.

"Yes Bluesayer!" Ravenkit squeaked scrambling over to his mother.

"But I want to greet the new kits when they get here!" Mosskit complained, even thought the young calico's paws led him over to his mother and littermates.

* * *

A few sunrises later, the morning sunlight was streaming into the nursery from a small hole in the bramble den. The den was nicely protected as to keep the precious lives inside safe.

Moonkit could feel the warmth of sleeping bodies surrounding her. Her sisters slept in a pile and Moonkit was at the bottom. She wriggled out from under them and stretched.

She stretched her eyes open for the first time and looked around in surprise. The first thing she saw was the bramble den surrounding them. Then her eyes found the dark grey bundle of a sleeping cat. Three more kits were curled up around the sleeping queen.

_They must be Bluesayer and her kits. _She thought before turning around. Her eyes found her two sisters who were both still asleep. Whisperkit was a creamy colored she-kit. She had rather fluffy fur unlike Echokit whose fur was shorter. Echokit had dark tortoiseshell fur that was ruffled all over due to her sisters inability to sleep in one position all night. Beyond them slept a large grey and white bundle. Based upon the warm familiar scent wafting from the sleeping cat, it was her mother Skyleap.

_What do I look like? _Moonkit wondered twisting her head to look at her own fur. She had a silver tabby pelt and a fur length between that of her two sisters. _I don't look like them at all._

The thought disappointed her, she would much rather look like her mother or one of her sisters instead of being different. She looked down and noticed that only one of her tiny paws was white.

A commotion caused her to spin around, coming face to face with another kit. He was larger than her and had black fur. His eyes were a mysterious green. His fur was sleep ruffled so he must have just woken up.

He was staring at her quietly before he spoke, "You've opened your eyes Moonkit!" He sounded a bit excited at the thought.

Moonkit nodded shyly, she didn't know this tom kits name but he knew hers. _How embarrassing! _

"I'm Ravenkit, I was born a moon ago, it will be great to have other kits to play with besides Mosskit and Robinkit. Wow you have really blue eyes, did you know that?" The tom chattered away.

"Really? I have blue eyes?" Moonkit asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yep! Your sisters have green eyes," Ravenkit meowed glancing behind him as the calico kit sleeping beside Bluesayer stirred. "Lets go out into camp!"

Moonkit nodded and the two kits bounded out of the nursery. They were greeted by sunshine blanketing the camp. Ravenkit began pointing out different cats in the clan.

"The black she-cat leaving camp is Willowsong. She is the clan's medicine cat. Over there is Berryfern and Stormfear," Ravenkit said pointing his tail to a russet furred she-cat and a grey tom.

He told her the five elderly cats sunning themselves out side a den were the elders. Roseleaf was the Tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Her mate had died a few moons ago. Silverstep, a silver tabby much like Moonkit, and Jaycatcher, grey tom with one white paw, were Skyleaps parents. The other two that were bickering were Forestsong, a ginger and black she-cat, and Flinchfall a jittery black and white tom.

By the apprentices den two of the four apprentices were eating a mouse. The pale grey she-cat was Frostpaw and the ginger tom was Plumpaw. Ravenkit said Fernpaw and Sagepaw were probably out on patrols.

Fallowheart was the pale ginger she-cat crouched outside the warriors den yawning. Moonkit watched as the she-cat jumped as her mate Jumpfur, a pale russet tom, nipped at her tail playfully.

"Over there is Tornheart, Crowheart and Dreamstar!" Ravenkit ended his sentence with a squeal and charged towards the three toms.

Moonkit trailed after him watching as Ravenkit jumped onto Dreamstar's back. The leader let out a deep purr. The black tom he had been speaking too rose to his paws and padded over to Moonkit. She stared up wide-eyed, his scent was familiar but she could think of his name just yet.

"Hello Moonkit, your up bright and early, does Skyleap know your out?" The tom asked in a friendly voice. He had blue eye, like her own.

"um, no," Moonkit replied looking at the ground, "Are you my father Crowheart?"

"Yes, I am Crowheart," the black tom purred, "Your bright. That means you'll be a great warrior some day!"

Moonkit brightened "Yes! I'll be a great warrior!"

"Why don't we go check to make sure your mother knows your out here." Crowheart meowed.

"But I want to explore camp! Ravenkit was going to show me around!" Moonkit complained.

"Yeah!" Ravenkit added bounding back over, "I was going to take her to meet the elders!"

Just then the other four kits bundled out of the nursery chasing after a moss ball. Skyleap followed them out. She padded over to Moonkit, Ravenkit and Crowheart.

"Moonkit!" You've opened your eyes!" The grey and white queen purred licking Moonkit on top of the head. She then focused her gaze on the other kits; Moonkit turned around to watch them.

Echokit and Robinkit were arguing over who would be the clan leader in their game. Robinkit was a pale brown tom with amber eyes. He and Echokit stood nose to nose both their pelts were bristling. Meanwhile Whisperfrost was still batting around the moss ball. Mosskit was sitting to the right of Echokit washing his paw.

"Why not let Moonkit and Ravenkit decide?" He suggested.

Echokit jumped her fur bristling and spun to face Mosskit, "Don't sneak up on me!" She huffed.

"But I didn't," Mosskit replied looking confused.

A pale grey she-cat appeared next to the kits and murmered something to Echokit. Shethen led Moonkits sister off to the side. She was joined by an anxious looking Skyleap. Crowheart watched worriedly.

"That is Featherstorm, Willowsong's apprentice." The faint whisper from Ravenkit barely registered in her mind.

Moonkit watched her sister worriedly as Featherstorm spoke to her, She seemed to be testing Echokit on something.

Suddenly panic lit on Echokit's face and she let out a wail, "Where did everyone and everything go?!"

Moonkit felt dread settle in her paws when she saw that Echokit had her left eye closed and right eye still open.

* * *

**Edit/Informational thing:**

**I do not own warriors, i am just writing a fanfic with my own characters.**

**I know 'Moon' is a sacred name and all, but before Erin Hunter decided that i decided my own warrior name would be Moonfeather. This is also a story i've been planning a long time. I do not care if you don't like if i name a cat Moonkit. I know why most people would avoid it, But please do not go telling me to change the name just to uphold a belief that no one can write a fanfiction with a scared name being used regularly. I read a Fanfic with the main charater using Starfall as the main characters name. I see no problem with writing a fanfic using names like Moon or Star. It is not going to be an actual book, and i am not Erin Hunter. I will put my own spins onto the characters. I am sorry if this rant is long, but someone decided to provoke me. I do not blame you for your opinions, but please do not tell me to fix and or change something like the name of a character. Its sort of petty and childish in my opinion. Sorry again if i insult someone**


End file.
